


Jack and Finn with Bill

by brbgettingwine



Series: Bill Skarsgard fics. [4]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, dont like dont read, drugs use, you like, you read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbgettingwine/pseuds/brbgettingwine
Summary: Jack and Finn run into Bill at a Hollywood party, fun times ensue.





	Jack and Finn with Bill

**Author's Note:**

> We have read the guidelines of Ao3. We know this is not everyone's cup of tea but hey, we like it and we have gotten positive feedback so here's some more. Enjoy.

The party was in full swing, the hollywood elite filled the modern mansion. People were dancing everywhere all dressed in the finest fashion money could buy, drinks in all hands. Bill was milling around for an hour or two before he found a model he found pleasing and started talking with her. He was playing with her hair when he heard a commotion near the front door. Looking down over the glass railing he saw a girl pushing through the crowd, the small boys in tow. 

“Well shit…” he laughed as he watched Finn and Jack walk through to the kitchen without noticing him standing up on the balcony. It had been four months since he had seen the boys at the interview, and while they were the same small boys, Finn had gotten taller and Jack had better adapted to his bad boy reputation he was getting. It looked good on him, the thin chain he wore had light glancing off of it, and Bill smirked as he turned back to the model who had followed his gaze and was now just as awestruck as the crowd down below. 

“Is that that boy from stranger things?” she asked smiling big. Bill rolled his eyes and got up, walking off to go check a few things out, clearly leaving her behind. 

Bill wandered around the rooms before spotting a figure near the wall of glass windows that looked over the sprawling city of Los Angeles.

“Bill!” The kid spotted him as he headed over and practically bounded over to give him a big hug.

“Timmy.” Bill smiled and embraced him back, he chuckled at how energetic and puppy-like the rising young star was. “Got any blow on you I could get?” He murmured in his ear. He knew that anyone at this party would be stocked but he also knew Timothee would give him anything he wanted. Bill smirked as the kid pulled back and nodded enthusiastic as ever.

“Of course man!” Bill rolled his eyes slightly as he followed him to one of the bedrooms, this was always too easy.

The room was mostly dark, only lit up by fluorescent modern lights outside. Timmy pulled out a bag and handed it to him.

“Take it, I have more.” He was looking up at Bill through lidded eyes and long eyelashes. This was not the first time they had been in this position, the twenty-one year old was gorgeous, and an excellent fuck. “It’s been so long.. Daddy.” Bill grinned down at him and leaned down as if he was going to kiss him but stopped an inch before their lips touched. 

“Next time baby boy, I have plans. I think I saw Armie out there though.” 

Timmy’s face went comically fast between crestfallen to delighted. He kissed Bill on the cheek and turned to leave the room. Bill laughed and smacked his ass as he left, earning him a precious squeak from the boy who visibly blushed and continued out.

Bill shook his head and left the room a moment later. 

Finn was pouring himself a drink as he spoke with the young model who had invited him to the party in the first place. Jack already had his drink, and was sitting on the counter, already asking about weed. It was a lot of laughing at stupid jokes, and pouring drinks for pretty girls, but finally there was a moment where the boys could slip away from the death grip the girls had on them. They moved to the main dance floor first and danced together, getting lost in the crowd, unable to be seen, as far as they knew. It was after a billy joel song that Jack pulled Finn through the crowd and around to a more secluded part of the grounds around the side of the massive building. Then he smirked lighting up a joint he had gotten ahold of. 

Sitting on the rail of the porch, Jack motioned for Finn to come closer and he stood between his legs as they smoked. They knew better than to do anything in public, but they could stand together for warmth, and they could always blame the alcohol. 

“Let’s go find a room.” he said and pushed Finn back, jumping down and leading them inside up stairs. Running his hands along the sleek metal banister he smiled down at the party, enjoying the fact that for the moment at least, they had been forgotten. He pushed them into an empty room. Shutting the door behind them he immediately kissed Finn and pulled him in close, running his hands through his hair. He walked them backwards so the boys both fell onto the bed, both of them giggling at the closeness as they started making out again. 

Bill pushed off the wall he had been lounging against and gently detached some other model from his neck when he saw the two boys he had been watching for the part few hours climb the stairs and disappear down the hallway. She was vastly unimportant tonight and the upset and affronted look she now had on her face was ugly. He ignored her protests and took the stair three at a time, easily getting to the landing just as he saw one of the doors bang closed.

Smirking he opened the door softly and entered the room to the sound of the boy’s giggling. He was astounded that they hadn’t taken any note of him and continued to makeout. He shut the door silently and crossed into the room slightly and moved to rest his body against a near wall.

Finn moved to start kissing at Jack’s neck after a while. With a quiet moan Jack let him bite and suck all he wanted, pushing his shirt up, letting his hands trail up and down his back. It wasn’t until Finn moved to the other side that Jack saw the figure. Being less drunk than Finn he easily noticed that it was Bill and smirked. Squeezing his hips a bit, Jack motioned for Finn to sit up, nodding his head to the side of the room, he spoke loud enough for them to all hear. 

“We have a visitor.” Jack had just finished saying it when Finn spun around too fast and fell off the bed, landing on his butt, looking up at Bill, blushing. 

“Oh, hi Bill, what, uh...what are you doing here?” 

“I could ask you both the same question. Aren’t you both a little young to be at a party like this?” He smirked down at Finn as he continued, “Oh but that’s right, you have a habit of drinking under age, don’t you Finn.”

He looked over at Jack. “I see you two have gotten quite well acquainted.” He moved over to the desk in the room and took a seat. “Well don’t stop on my account.” He looked between them expectantly.

“Drinking is fun, so is Jack…” Finn said with a giant grin. Jack just rolled his eyes and rested himself up on his elbows. 

“What so you’re just gonna watch now?” He asked slightly annoyed with Bill’s cocky nature. 

Raising an eyebrow at the boy Bill addressed him in a calm voice, “Well it seemed as though you had him handled alright.” He gestured to Finn, who was still slightly sprawled on the floor.

Jack rolled his eyes and moved to help Finn get up. Running his hands up and down his sides he turned his face back towards him. 

“Just focus on me.” he said when Finn started to mumble something about Bill being there, watching them. 

Jack kissed him then, deeply, running a hand under his shirt to lightly slide his nails down his back. Finn immediately was back in it, seemingly forgetting Bill all together as he kissed his friend back. He was considerably more fucked up than Jack, who had started partying by himself a few months ago. They had kissed a few times, made out even in a staircase once, but never like this. Never the skin on skin contact they both wanted, not this hot and heavy and definitely going somewhere kind of making out. It wasn’t until Finn moaned that Jack moved to start kissing at his neck, moving them so Jack was on top of his lap. He heard a noise from the chair next to him and he made a move to flip the older man off, but continued kissing. 

It wasn’t until he started to pull Finn back to lay them down, Jack below him that Bill sighed audibly and both boys pulled back. 

“ _ What _ ?” Jack looked at him with narrowed eyes. 

“Nothing, nothing.” Jack wanted to ignore him, but his temper was getting the best of him, it was Finn who started kissing this time, started pushing up Jack’s shirt, kissing his stomach and chest. It was enough to distract him and Jack was happy to close his eyes and run his hands through Finn’s hair. 

Jack tightened his grip on Finn’s hair when he let his tongue graze over his nipple, and Finn made a small noise and Jack let his hair go a bit. Bill laughed this time, out loud, obviously at Jack and the boy had had enough. 

“What the hel1?” Jack snapped at him, looking over, Finn sitting up, eyes looking a little lost and sad. 

“Nothing it’s just...he didn’t want you to stop…” He said with a laugh.

“What do you mean? You want to take over if you know him so well?” Jack asked with some attitude. 

Bill made a show of considering his offer, which wasn’t so much an offer as a complaint really. Before shrugging. “Yeah why not.” He dug in his pocket. “I’m a little too sober though.” He smirked and put the baggie of coke down on the table with a card and a bill. 

Jack saw what he pulled out and not so subtly pushed Fnn off of him and Finn struggled, grabbing at blankets before he hit the floor again. 

“Ow…” he said quietly before peeping over the edge of the bed at the two men, lurking over the table cutting up the white powder. 

“Oh, I want some!” he said crawling back up on the bed, sitting, holding the comforter while he sat back on his heels. 

“No.” both of them said at the same time. 

Jack didn’t even look up from where he stood, rolling a dollar bill up, and it was Bill who finally looked over at the pouting boy and walked up tilting his chin up and kissing him softly. 

“Be a good boy and you can have some later.” he said and went back, making small thin lines and let Jack do the honors of first line. 

Jack bent over, doing his line, handing the bill back to the man and smiled as he stood up, holding his nose. He was finally in heaven. They went back and forth, Bill doing two for every line that Jack did, four total. Stumbling back to the bed a bit he looked over to Finn and smirked as he looked to Bill. 

“He’s all yours.” he said as if handing off a lamb to the slaughter house.   

The man stood gracefully, unfolding his crossed legs and crossed to the bed swiftly.

“Been a while, Wolfhard.” He reached out and ran his hands through Finn’s curls before tugging sharply. 

With a gasp Finn moaned and nodded against the strain. “yeah…” he said softly agreeing with Bill. It had been far too long since someone had properly fucked with him. 

Bill moved them so he was sitting with Finn straddling his lap. He gripped the boys bony hips hard and pulled him down against him. He saw the boy bite his lip and felt his teenage body begin to respond immediately and smirked.

“Miss me?”

“Yes…” he groaned. He liked Jack but he could never be as rough as Finn wanted. To be fair, they hadn't talked about it. Mostly just made out a few times here and there. Finn wiggled his hips and rocked against Bill, leaning forward to kiss at his neck. 

Jack sat back in the chair and let his hand wander down to rub himself through his pants. Seeing Finn on top of someone was much hotter than he had expected. 

Grinning over Finn’s head at Jack, the older man stretched his neck so the boy could kiss him easier. He ran a hand up and down over Finn’s back and then dipped his fingers into the top of his waistband teasingly. 

“I can tell.” He chuckled, “you’re just as much of a whore as I remember.”

Finn moaned into his neck and started sucking a mark on his neck, something he knew he wasn't supposed to do. Jack never called him names. 

He was taking notes though. Watching Finn respond to being called a whore, he could tell he liked it by how his body moved after it happened. How he moved his ass, Jack had never thought to call him names before. 

“Never told me he liked being called that…” Jack said to Bill, enjoying the idea of them both topping Finn. 

Bill hummed in response. Then he decided he had had enough of the boy sucking marks into his neck, his agent and paparazzi would have a field day. “Jack, come choke him.”

Jack’s eyes lit up at the inclusion and he came over and thought for a moment, the drugs making his head a little fuzzy. He took his hand and reached around Finn and put his hand around his neck and squeezed. 

Finn let his eyes flutter closed and he pressed against Jack’s hand, his body going still for a moment at how good he felt. His hands twisting Bill’s shirt. 

“Stop.”

Jack stopped what he was doing to look at Bill and Finn immediately pouted and whined.

Bill raised an eyebrow at Finn in warning before looking at Jack. “Use both hands, on either side, cut off his blood not just his air. Again.” He gestured. 

Jack blushed a bit, it wasn’t fault, he didn't know how to properly choke someone. He was only 14. He took his hands like Bill suggested and felt the veins leading down his neck and pushed down.

The difference in pressure had Finn gasping, his eyes rolling back in his head. So much better. He swallowed and melted back against Jack. 

Jack immediately could tell the difference, and felt a bit of pride well up in him. He looked to Bill excited.

The man smirked and bucked up against Finn. “There we go. See how much he loves that?” He sat up and bit down hard on Finn’s bottom lip as his mouth hung open. He pulled back and moved to lift the boy’s shirt over his head. “Much better.” He pulled their hips back together and moved against him, enjoying his sounds as Jack choked him again.

Choking Finn came naturally to Jack now that he knew how, giving him a break when needed, going for longer periods, and then short. He loved making Finn feel like this. 

Finn moaned as well as he could as he moved his hips against Bill's and shivered in the cold room, the hot hands exploring his skin. 

It was a beautiful sight, seeing the two boys move together. Bill smirked and ran his hands through Finn’s already messed up hair, loving the instant reaction he got.

Finn whimpered instantly and looked to Bill with excited eyes. 

“please…” he begged, he knew how much Bill loved it when he begged. 

The man groaned, the kid was perfect for him.

“Well since you asked so prettily.”He pushed Finn off of him and sat up on his knees. Pushing down the boy’s pants and boxers he grinned at how leaking and hard Finn was already. “Eager are we?”.

“Yes daddy…” he was breathless and ready for anything. He also had never said anything about the fact that he called Bill daddy to Jack but he hoped he didn't mind, he didn't seem to mind how much he enjoyed choking. 

Jack nearly did a double take when he heard that. Never had he heard Finn so...so submissive it was sexy beyond belief. He groaned quietly to himself, looking between the two of them as he adjusted his pants.

“I’ll be right back, Darling.” With that, Bill got off the bed and went to the en suite to search for lotion. When he found some he came back out to see Finn fully naked and bit his lip as he looked the teenager up and down. “Gorgeous.”

He got back on the bed and positioned Finn on his hands and knees. He smacked him hard across his ass and then twice more without giving the boy a chance to recover.

Finn arched his back, keening, he let his head hit the bed, moving his ass around, loving the sting of Bill's hands on him. 

“He’s kind of a slut for you….calling you daddy, shaking his ass...Just look at him.” Jack said going over to sit by Finn's head. 

Smirking, Bill struck him again, harder, and chuckled at the positive response he got. Then he took the lotion and covered his fingers liberally. He didn’t need to ask if Finn was ready. After all, “he’s not just a slut for me, he’s a total slut in general. He’d spread his legs for anyone.” Bill shoved a finger into the boy’s hole and moved it around slowly.

Finn gasped and nodded his head against the bed. Looking up at Jack he bit his lip and then moaned, letting his eyes fall closed when he felt Bill’s finger enter him. 

Jack nodded listening to Bill. “A slut for anyone huh?” he said and got down to face level with Finn before he said quieter. “Exactly how many of our costars have you let fuck you?” 

Finn moaned and shook his head. “Only Bill...Please…” 

“Well I think we need to fix that.” Jack said with a sadistic smile. They were both learning so much about each other. 

“He gets pretty loud,” Bill grinned as he added another finger and on cue Finn moaned again loudly. “I think you’re going to have to shut him up while I fuck his tight little ass, or we’ll bring the whole party running in here.”

He pushed in and out, quickening his pace as the boy pushed back against him.

Jack was happy to comply, hoping he understood what Bill meant. Undoing his pants slowly, he yanked Finns hair and pulled him up so he was on his hands again. 

Finn moaned loudly as Jack pulled his hair, he couldn't even fathom how good it was going to feel to have both of them use him. 

Jack took his pants and briefs off completely and smirked at Bill. He had grown since the first time Bill ever touched him. He was proud. And he put that ego towards roughing up Finn. 

The man eyed Jack appreciatively and licked his lips. The boy looked real good. Bill took his fingers out, deciding that the boy had had enough. He undid his belt and pulled his cock out before covering it in lotion. “Ready, Jack?” He asked, purposefully demonstrating a lack of care for Finn’s wellbeing. Prepping the boy had been nice enough.

“Fuck yeah.” Jack said, ignoring the red on his cheeks. Something about Bill still got to him apparently. He moved to kneel in front of Finn and grabbed his jaw.

Finn complied eagerly and moaned around the cock as soon as it was in his mouth. Using his tongue for evil he looked up as best he could. 

“The little shit is trying to smirk…” Jack said with raised eyebrows. He grabbed his hair and pushed his head farther down, making him gag a bit, having to concentrate more.

Bill grinned at the forcefulness of Jacks actions as he began to fuck his friend’s mouth.

He lined himself up and pushed all the way into Finn without any warning or hesitation. He bit down on his tongue to keep from groaning at the tightness around him.

Finn was in heaven, he pushed back into Bill and wiggled his ass as he sunk into him, but he wanted to fucking choke on Jack’s dick. Gagging as he went, he could feel the drool collecting on his bottom lip and falling on the sheets below him. 

Jack let his head roll back and moaned loudly. He knew how good Bill felt, remembered the burn, grabbing Finns hair and yanking on it instead of saying anything. 

“Smack him” Bill suggested lazily as he snapped his hips repeatedly. He grabbed Finn’s hips with his big hands hard enough that he knew bruises would appear there.

Jack pulled out and tilted his head back smacking him across the face. Finn moaned and whined as he took what Jack gave him. 

“That was fun.” He said smiling to Bill. 

“It was hot too.” The man told him over Finn’s head. He pulled all the way out and slammed back in hard. The movement pushed Finn farther down on Jack’s dick causing him to choke.

Jack pulled out and slapped him again on the other side.

“Fuck, guys...please...Jack, jack…” Finn grabbed at his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him, something Jack was happy to comply with. Laying partially under Finn he ran his nails down his side's and held next to Bill’s hands as they kissed. 

Bill was thoroughly enjoying himself, seeing two attractive boys making out under him. He let go of Finn’s hips and slapped him hard across his ass. 

“Come here.” Bill glanced down at Jack over the side of Finn’s body as he fucked him. 

Jack raised an eyebrow and blushed slightly as he kissed Finn one last time and got up, going over kneeling on the bed beside Bill. 

“I’m not calling you daddy…” he said with a smirk. 

“We’ll see baby boy.” He let go of Finn and grabbed Jack behind his head to kiss him and bite at his lower lip. He never faltered in fucking the other boy and he smirked into the kiss at the thought if having both of them.

Jack kissed him back and moaned at the bite, damn Bill had a way with them both. Jack had thought a lot after the last time they had sex and after he had fooled around with Finn a few times, that he enjoyed being on top, but something about Bill. Perhaps it was how rough he could be, or how old he was, or how much bigger he was than him but Jack loved Bill being in charge. He leaned into the kiss and rested a hand on Finns lower back. Finn arching into the touch to make a dip where his hand sat. 

Bill deepened the kiss and pulled on Jack’s hair. It was a bit shorter than Finn’s but by far long enough to tug on. He pulled back and moved to murmur in Jack’s ear as he held the boy’s head still. “Want to take Finn’s place next time?” He bit down on his earlobe.

“Fuck yes.” he said wanting to take his place now. He wanted that familiar burn, the stretch of it all. He wanted Bill. 

“I'll do anything…” he said quietly, not wanting Finn to hear him be so submissive to Bill. It was a guilty pleasure of Jack’s.

Finn of course was to blissed out to hear anything, moaning and making a mess on the sheets where his head sat he mumbled please’s, seeking the comfort of touching himself. Just the idea of his friend and Bill together was hot. 

Bill smirked wider and pulled back before reaching around and stroking Finn.

Finn stuttered on his moan and had some sort of spasm he felt so good. He was moaning loudly now, and Jack had the idea to move around and hold his neck. With his blood flow being cut, and Bill’s hand on him, he didn't even have time to ask permission before he was coming undone all over the bed. 

Bill pulled out and leaned over to stroke a hand through the boy’s hair. “Well done, kid.”

Finn was so worn out, he fell against the bed, onto his various messes. “Not a kid…” he said as he moved his head to watch him and Jack together. 

Bill turned slowly to Jack and smiled wolfishly. “Get on your back.” He reached for the lotion again and moved back slightly so the boy could get into position.

Jack nodded and got onto the bed, right beside Finn, looking over, leaning a bit so he could kiss his friend. He really liked Finn. And felt closer to him now than ever. He had to remember to ask Finn out properly after this. Feeling Bill he looked back up at the lotion and remembered their first time, without any. He looked to Bill as he put lotion on his hand and rubbed his fingers around. 

“No...Please...Bill…” he bit his lip. 

Bill raised an eyebrow but kept eye contact with Jack and rubbed the lotion straight onto his cock. The boy’s request surprised him but he was more than happy to oblige. Bill leaned down over Jack’s small body and lined himself up before fucking straight into him unprepared. God, he had forgotten how good Jack felt under him.

Finn was confused when Jack had said no. No to prep? He was about to say something when Bill leaned over and Jack let out the most broken, unholy sound ever and he couldn't help but want in. 

Jack arched his back up against Bill’s body and grabbed his shirt, twisting his hand in the fabric. He was panting already, it hurt so bad, and shit it felt so good. 

“Fucking hell.” Bill gritted out. He started to fuck the boy harder and gripped his thighs bruisingly, pulling his body back to meet his thrusts.

“Fuck, yes, yes Bill please….god yes..” Jack was almost yelling at this point, but he couldn't care less, it felt too good. Looking over to Finn momentarily, who was staring at him with amazement. 

Finn moved closer and started kissing at Jack’s neck. Finding a spot below his jaw where he started sucking in earnest. After a while he moved and whispered in his ear. 

“Call him daddy, he’ll lose his mind…” Finn said and went back to sucking another mark. 

Jack was so busy moaning he almost didn't hear him, and he was so far gone he didn't mind doing it either. 

“Daddy, please…” he groaned out and looked at Bill through his eyelashes.

Bill almost came right there, hearing Jack actually call him Daddy had a major effect on him.

“Oh fuck, baby boy yes.” He pulled all the way out and slammed back in over and over, he was already close from fucking Finn so thoroughly but he was determined to finish at the same time as Jack at least.

Jack was so close. He took one hand and grabbed Finns hair with it, pulling him closer against his neck, and the other down to pump his cock. 

“Please….Please daddy come with me.” He arched his back up and rocked against Bill as much as possible.

“Fuck. Yeah, yeah.” Bill nodded and thrusted into him a few more times before he felt his orgasm pool in his abdomen. He bit hip in pleasure and let his eyes fall shut as he filled Jack up. 

Finn was fully hard again at this point watching his best friend and crush fuck Bill. It was incredibly sexy. More so than he could describe with words. 

Jack lost all sense of quietness and screamed quite loudly as he came, cum spurting onto himself and Bill, and some on Finn's arm which was draped across chest. He felt like he was going to pass out he felt so good. 

Bill pulled out and put himself away. He glanced over at Finn as the boy rolled over, off of Jack. He snorted. “Looks like our boy has a little problem…. I don’t know if he deserves anymore attention tonight though…” Bill smirked at Jack.

Jack lazily looked down and laughed. “Damn Finn…” he said and sighed. “No, definitely not. Though I do think we owe him a treat for how good he’s been.” Jack said nodding over to the table with the coke still on it. He got up and waddled to the bathroom. Grabbing a towel to while himself off with and going over to wipe down Finn. While Bill got cleaned up Jack kissed his way down Finn’s neck and started leaving hickies everywhere he could. 

Softly moaning Finn pulled Jack closer and whimpered, wanting more. 

Getting up off the bed, Bill pulled Finn away from Jack by his hair and settled the boy in his lap in the chair at the desk. 

“You ever done blow, Darling?”

Finn winced at the hair pulling but sat perfectly in Bill’s lap and shook his head. 

“I wanna…” was all he said biting his lip. 

“Block one nostril, exhale completely then inhale.” Bill handed Finn the rolled note and sat back to watch. Seeing Finn do coke for the first time was already hot.

Jack watched intensely, making sure he wasn't going to fuck it up. 

Finn exhaled, leaned over, holding his nose and the bill and inhaled the white powder, taking a deep breath once the line was finished. Pulling his head up he closed his eyes and sniffing a few times he then looked between them. 

“You’ve done this before?” he asked Jack, not wanting for a response he turned to Bill. 

“Did I do it right?” he said looking at the second line cut up. 

Bill chuckled. “Yeah, go ahead.” He said, gesturing to the second line. The boy’s drugged out enthusiasm was adorable.

Finn smiled and looked to Jack excited. He did the second line in the opposite nostril and let himself feel the powder going up his nose a second time. It was exhilarating. 

Turning to Bill he leaned up and started kissing his jaw. 

Jack just smiled going over and picking Finn up, going back to biting his neck. Making Finn make soft noises. 

Bill watched them for a moment before packing up the things and getting to his feet. 

“Well boys, this has been fun. Time to rejoin the party I think. Let’s leave Finn with his little issue to show everyone what a slut he is.” Bill grinned and turned to leave the room. He was immensely pleased that he had decided to come to this party. 

Almost immediately after getting downstairs some girl had attached herself to the man and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead he kept an eye out for the boys coming down the stairs and rejoining the party.

Jack gave him a few more marks while Finn was coming up. It was fun listening to those sounds. Finally the boys made their way downstairs. Together. Covered in marks. High. It was glorious. All the people watched them move together, watched them leave the room, and join the party. People talked and word got around fast. 

Finn was high. He had smoked before but this felt much different. So much better. He wanted to dance, and as he was pulling Jack out the floor, they saw Bill with a girl and smirked. Pulling Jack close he talked into his ear. 

“Be mine?” Jack just rolled his eyes and nodded, dancing along to the music. 

Bill looked over at the two on the dance floor and winked at them over the model’s head. 

People were going to talk, know the two boys were together. Now the man did roll his eyes, young love. He’d bet anyone it wouldn’t last half a year. 

 


End file.
